


Messages（2018年情人節賀）

by AucLan



Category: B-PROJECT and related fandoms, B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious, Uta no Prince-sama, ツキウタ。 | Tsukiuta.
Genre: F/M, Female!Koi, Female!Otoya, Female!Ryuuji, Female!Yuuta, Goushi is the three sisters' big brother, Hajime is Kazuna's senpai at uni, Koi is the close friend, M/M, Meta Crossovers with different idol groups, Ryuuji Yuuta and Otoya as sisters, Yuuta's name is Yuuko here
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AucLan/pseuds/AucLan
Summary: *這個是源自小言的三姊妹設定: 大哥剛士、音美悠子龍持三胞胎（長女悠子次女龍持）。*OOC有。*再不還債兒子會先把我玩壞orz*暫時先這樣，好想睡orz* * *





	Messages（2018年情人節賀）

**Author's Note:**

> *這個是源自小言的三姊妹設定: 大哥剛士、音美悠子龍持三胞胎（長女悠子次女龍持）。  
> *OOC有。  
> *再不還債兒子會先把我玩壞orz  
> *暫時先這樣，好想睡orz
> 
> * * *

肩膀被身後的同學拍了拍，悠子立刻悄悄地轉過身。

現在正是在上課的時候，被老師看到的話肯定會被唸。而且如果被大哥知道的話，肯定會駡自己上課不專心。

但是，靜静的一下就好。

"悠子，有人傳紙條給你｡"

接到字條後立刻藏到課本下，不一會後老師便經過自己身邊。

等確定了老師不會注意到自己，悠子才從課本下抽到字條，打開了看了面的信息。

因為驚訝而睜大雙眼，但是正在上課，所以也沒有其他表示。把字條放進筆袋裡便繼續把注意力放在老師身上。

* * *

"小戀，給。" 悠子把字條交給好友戀。

明明沒有血源關係，但是外表卻長得非常相似。差不多的身高，而且都是粉色及腰的曲髮。身上如果是穿着校裙的話，遠遠看去真的很像一對雙生兒。

但是，比較不像的那三位才是真正的姊妹。

如月戀快速地看過字條的內容。

標準的告白字條。

比上次的好，至少清楚自己是在跟戀還是悠子表白。

"我已經拒絕了~"

"那就是沒事了，所以下課後一起去商店街?"

"嗯~週三下課後約了小增，可是不管是巧克力還是約會的衣服，都沒準備好呢......"

"那我們先去找衣服吧！我也是，衣櫃裡沒有稱心的。" 戀歪頭在腦海裡把衣服都逐一過目。

"給始先生的巧克力呢？要不要一起弄? 剛好小龍跟小音也要準備.......小龍一聽到我要弄手工巧克力便立刻讓我等她一起，就這麼不能相信我嗎…..." 後半句是喃喃自語。

但是只要認識悠子都知道，絕對不能放任她在廚房。三姊妹中也只有次女龍持能夠在廚房裡進出自如。

"剛士哥呢？"

戀立刻轉移話題。

三姊妹的大哥，長男剛士是完完全全的妹控。雖然平時可能看不出，但是一說到妹妹們約會，便露出想把妹妹們鎖起來不讓別的男生碰的樣子。

根本就是過份保護。

"已經叫了健健~"

愛染 健十，雖然都沒有正式承認，但是是大哥剛士的戀人。

"跟小龍和小音一起警告過他了~" 不用說出來，也明白戀想問些什麼。

畢竟那兩個人每次見面都會吵架。

雖然兩者都被對方吸引着。

"那我們順道把材料也買下來吧!"

* * *

千辛萬苦的才做出讓小龍滿意的作品。

就算是三妹音美，也沒有一直被龍持敲頭，早早便包裝好要給時君的巧克力。

當然沒有忘掉大哥的份。

雖然收到巧克力的時候，大哥只是扭頭說了一句謝謝，但是一起長大的她們，完全感受到大哥的喜悅。

餘下來的，是要送給小增的份。

噗通噗通的心跳完全暴露了自己的不安。

跟小戀一起買的新衣服，時尚擔當跟自己保證過沒有問題，但是小增會喜歡嗎。

類似的思緒不願離開。粉髮少女倚在牆上，手中緊握着包包等待對方出現。

相比一開口說話便是個元氣少女，安靜下來的女孩看上去別有一番風味。理所當然的成了男生們的注目對象，但是在這方面沒什麼自覺的悠子，也只是為了約會緊張。

不一會後，約會的對象也出現了。

出色的外表加上溫文的舉止，增長 和南一直深受女孩子的歡迎。也就是因為這樣，悠子在金髮的王子殿下面前，總會感到ㄧ點自卑。

"抱歉悠子，讓你久等了。" 可是只有面對少女，和南才會露出溺愛的神情。

一直在努力着的、可愛的少女，這樣的孩子和南一點都不想讓給別人。

"......小增，這個，是情人節的巧克力。情人節快樂! 希望小增會喜歡!"

"只要是悠子做的我都會喜歡。" 接下巧克力後，閒着的手便撫上了滿臉通紅的女生。"悠子這麼受歡迎，收到悠子的巧克力是我的榮幸呢。"

對方突然這樣一句，少女不禁困惑起來，"小增?"

"始前輩跟我說了，悠子被告白的事情。真想在悠子身上打上屬於我的記號呢。" 溫柔王子眼裡閃出一絲不明的暗流，嚇得悠子不禁抖了一下。

"......小增沒事吧？"

在悠子的額上輕輕落下一吻。

"悠子等會可以餵我吃巧克力嗎？"


End file.
